


Till the End

by orphan_account



Series: FanSongs [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Till the End

I remember the day we first met  
When I was lonely and needed a friend  
You were there  
To lend me a hand  
And helped me up when I needed to stand

Brother, I love you  
You are my friend  
You're one I can count on  
One that I can depend  
Far as long as I will live, I'll be with you  
Till the end

I remember the day I was taken away  
When I was thrown aside and put astray  
You were there  
To put me back to place  
And brought back a smile on my teary face

Sister, I love you  
You are my friend  
You're one I can count on  
One that I can depend  
For as long as I will live, I'll be with you  
Till the end

If you’re taken away, I’ll come to your aid  
If you need someone to hold, you won’t be alone  
If you’re trying to sleep, I won’t make a peep  
Why?  
Because  
You’re very special to me

Brother, I love you  
You are my friend  
You're one I can count on  
One that I can depend  
Far as long as I will live, I'll be with you  
Till the end

(Sister, I love you  
You are my friend  
You're one I can count on  
One that I can depend  
For as long as I will live, I'll be with you  
Till the end)

Maria, I love you   
You are my friend  
You’re one I can count on  
One that I can depend  
Even though you're gone, I’ll keep your memory strong  
Till the end


End file.
